versions of love
by orange-hime
Summary: ONE-SHOT, Rikku's curious... curious of how it feels to be inlove, so she asked her 'girl friends' for an advice. Pairings: YxT,PxB,RxG and NxL


**author's notes:** eheXD I just wanted to write this one shot fic for days now... and here it is... since I haven't thought of the what will happen next on my other fic, why not write a one shot, you know, to get my mind off it. ehe

Pairings are: Rikku and Gippal (yay!) Paine and Baralai (double yay! ehe i'm just a fan of these two) Tidus and Yuna, LeBlanc and Nooj

All done in Rikku's P.O.V

**Disclaimer: **uhmm... still don't own them... but hey, in my dreams, I own them...jwk

and now... read

* * *

**.:.versions of love.:.**

_I have known Yuna and Paine for quite some time now, but still...sometimes... they tend to surprise me..._

_whether in action... or in thoughts... or even in opinions..._

_what caught me by surprise is one of our usual 'girl talks' that turns out to be not so ordinary..._

_Our own love lifes..._

Spira is in her full bloom these days since the threat of Vagnagun was vanished. Lifestyle in Spira has never been this good as all are experiencing a 'boom in their economy'. Travel Agencies, always packed with people, bookings and reservation, business is really really good these days. The Gullwings, that means, Me, Yunie and Paine are all, I can say, satisfied at our work. I mean, look at how much progress Spira's making. Life couldn't be any better...

Today, we're having a party, you know, in honor of us all, the ones who helped defeat Vagnagun. Really, it's great and all, that they're throwing a party for us, and we all think that we all needed a break anyway...so here we are...having a few drinks here and there, dances... talks.

I just talked to Gippal a while ago, and yes, I'm aware that I'm blushing really hard just right now. If only I can command my cheeks not to blush!... anyway, Gippal's now with his friends, Baralai, Nooj and Tidus, having some drinks while playing Blitzball. Oh yeah, Nooj wasn't playing Blitzball..he's just sitting there, drinking.... Ofcourse, Tidus is showing off again, you know, one of his striking moves. But who can blame him? he's just plain amazing, if I may say so myself.

I saw Yunie and Paine sitting there on one of the tables outside the balcony of the restaurant. They were talking about I don't know... I just arrived here! anyway, Yunie saw me coming and motioned me to join them, so I approached them and sat on the empty chair.

"Don't sit there, LeBlanc's sitting there" Paine said plainly as she pointed out my chosen place. "oh..." I was about to get up when I heard LeBlanc. "Don't worry loves, I'll let it go now, since this party is in your honor...but after this, no taking of my place again..." she did one those laughs of her while fanning herself. Logos and Ormi, realizing that their boss is standing up, quickly grabbed a chair for her to seat in. Those two... always so loyal to LeBlanc... I wonder why...

Yunie did the honors of ordering me a drink and after a short while, the Waiter gave me my Pina Colada. Paine is having one too! "so girls, what are we doing next?" LeBlanc enquired, directing the question to Yuna, since she's the one whose always doing the decision making for the group. I can see, Yunie haven't really thought of that yet, she just shrugged. LeBlanc was disappointed a bit... but she can live with it...

Our table was filled with silence for the next couple of minutes, just drinking, smiling, staring... until Yunie broke off the silence. "Rikku, I've been meaning to ask you this... why are you blushing?" I tried to deny myself even though it's plainly evident. "huh? me? Yunie, I think you drunk too much!..." I almost forgot about that... and I was really hoping that no one would notice it. "Yuna can't be drunk Rikku, she just has Iced Tea you know..." Paine butted in. So much for lying...

"Yunie... has someone told you 'I love you'?" Paine looked at me, as if saying 'what are you up to' and Yunie just smiled. She placed her half full glass of Iced Tea on the table and leaned back on her chair sighing. "Tidus." She said in reply. Of course Tidus has said that he loves her, but i'm just curious, you know, if someone else has said that to her. "He told me he loves me, first, I really thought it was a joke and all, him being cheery and stuff...but as we traveled together, I can feel his love for me growing more and more, and my love for him growing, more and more too... when he vanished, that's the time I really convinced myself that I truly love him, that's why I became a sphere hunter...to search for him." She was smiling when she said all of this. She sighed once more and continued. "When I found him, I felt, complete, content, satisfied. I can't fully explain how I feel right now that he's here, with me once again... and now, I know it's for good..."

"aww...Yunie! you two are really perfect for each other. I can see how Tidus looks at you, and how you look back at him... you two are just sooo sweet!" I admire Yunie's and Tidus' love...I mean... you can really see the love in them. I wish my life is that perfect...

I turned to LeBlanc to ask the same question. Just curious, cuz you know... Being Nooj... 'THE Nooj' as the guys pointed out... LeBlanc stiffened for a second there, not know how to answer it. She just smiled and looked at Nooj who was from here. She blushed at the thought but simply said "well... yes, but it was someone else...back then... I know he's not serious and was just playing me around... that's all..." "but has Nooj told you 'I love you?" I stressed out the words Nooj and I love you. "no...and I don't expect him too..." I was confused... I mean LeBlanc?...

"Let's say, its just not his style? and I respect that..." she continued on, her face blushing and yet serious. She does love Nooj... I wonder if Nooj feels the same way. That guy is hard to read...I mean, he's just plain serious all the time. He tends to joke a bit but still...

"why are you asking these question Rikku?" Paine suddenly said, eyeing me. Yuna is staring at me too, and even LeBlanc. I tried to change the subject but before I can start talking, Paine cut me in. "and I want the truth Rikku... of minus respect points!" "well... it's just that I'm curious...on how it feels to be told by someone you really like that he loves you... you know..." "why? has someone.... did Gippal..." Now I was really blushing! why do Yunie have to say Gippal's name...

"well... not exactly... he uhmm..." I don't know how to say it... even I was surprise... "he said he likes me... not really love..." I was really really red. "but... he seems to be nicer to me now... I don't know why though...just an observation" Yuna giggled and Paine looked at Gippal then at me. LeBlanc was giggling too, well, more of laughing I guess. "it's about time..." Paine simply stated.

"so Paine, Dr.P, has anyone...you know..." I'm really having a battle with myself whether or not to ask her this. She might chop my head off!. I was ready to take back my question when she smiled and placed down her glass on the table. "well..." she started. I leaned forward for she was talking really quiet and soft, and I was eager to know. "no... but there are some things that are just understood..." Did Dr. P just smiled? "no words has to be spoken..." Paine took me by surprise really. I'm not expecting her to answer...and to answer this way! I mean, opening up to us? even to LeBlanc...

LeBlanc stared at her and smiled. "you know, the girl's right..." Maybe, that's her situation also... sighing, I smiled at Paine and she smiled back. "okay, enough with this mushy talk, it's your fault Rikku!, minus six respect points" Paine crossed her arms and looked away. Minus six... aww... but it was worth it... now I know how each one feels...

The guys appeared at the door shortly, bring their own drinks, approaching us. Baralai waved at us... or was it to Paine? and smiled. She too waved a little in response and smiled. I can see these two having a mutual understanding... it's just so sweet. Yuna signaled the boys to join us. They grabbed some chair and sat with us. Tidus beside Yuna, wrapping his arms on her waist smiling. Nooj, taking a sit beside LeBlanc and LeBlanc in turn, hugged him and smiled. This seems not to bother Nooj, for he as well smiled. Baralai took his seat beside Paine smiling. She nodded and smiled back at him. and ofcourse, that leaves Gippal. He took his seat beside me and smiled while saying "hey Cid's Girl!" I was suppose to be mad but this instance, well... let's forget about the 'Cid's girl' issue and me having a name. Cid's girl is not that bad...

That night was spent, romantically. Yunie and Tidus are out in the balcony of Yunie's room, just standing there, talking, staring at the stars, so close together. Yuna leaned on Tidus' chest and Tidus held her tightly, but not too tightly... just the right tight.

LeBlanc and Nooj was out there on a boat, sailing through the moonlight. Nooj can be romantic, I'm surprised. They were sitting next to each other, with LeBlanc resting her head on Nooj's shoulders and Nooj paddling their boat. I can say, LeBlanc is satisfied.

Then, there was another couple, yes, I'm talking about Paine and Baralai. They were talking, walking side by side on the beach, stopping every once in a while, whether to look at the stars, or to pick up some pretty shells, that he'd give her. I can see that they are staring at each other, sweetly, lovingly.

And here I am, at my room's balcony watching over them, when I heard a knock on my door. "come in" I called out and guess who appeared at my doorstep? Yes...it was Gippal. I wanted myself to stop blushing but my efforts were ignored and now, the redness is evident on my face once again. He approached me slowly and said "Rikku... I was serious back then..." My gosh, he is serious..and did he just called me Rikku?

"I love you"

I hugged him and for the rest of the night, we just stayed there, hugging each other. I saw Paine and Baralai making their way into the hotel, and I just have to mention... they are holding hands.

_I guess each one of us has our different versions of love stories. One may be full of 'I love yous' and fluffyness, while others may just be plain understood, without words... just through expressions and actions. But whatever category my love story may be in, it doesn't matter, as long as I know that that love is true. I am in love._

* * *

**_A/N _**what do you think? I wanna hear from you guys! XD I was inspired to write this. I'm not saying I am inlove blushes lol I'm not... eheXD I just wanted to write something romantic, something fluffy... uhmm...how did I do?

And second, I'm obsessed again...obsessed of You're Under Arrest. SHouji and Natsumi! eheXD and yes... the idea of Paine and Baralai's relationship was taken from them, Shouji and Natsumi. It was one of the episodes where in Natsumi told her friend that Shouji haven't told her he loves her, but some things are just understood. I just find it sweet!

Review please


End file.
